Pacar Pura-Pura
by Lance Corporal Narin
Summary: Akashi menjadi pacar pura-pura Aomine. Dan si kaisar gunting rela menjadi crossdresser. Bagaimana kisahnya?. Pair AoAka. Warning inside! Covernya credit ke yang bikin. Enjoy Reading :D Chapter 4 UP! Silahkan berkunjung :D
1. Chapter 1

**Pacar Pura-Pura**

**Disclamer : Kuroko no Basuke ©**** to**** Fujimaki Tadatoshi, ****Story **** to Me **

**Pair : ****AoAka (again)**

**Genre : humor (maybe),**** romance.**

**Warning : sho ai, garing, ooc, typo, aneh****, crossdress**** dll**

**A/N : *****nyengir* hola readers-san saya datang :3**

**Saya bawa AoAka lagi :3**

**Summary : ****Akashi menjadi pacar pura-pura Aomine. Dan si kaisar gunting rela menjadi crossdresser. Bagaimana kisahnya?**

**Tertarik? Silahkan review :D**

**Tidak Tertarik? Silahkan klik tombol 'Back'**

**Tertarik, tapi gak mau review? Silahkan 'Fav' XD**

**Tidak tertarik tapi mau review ? Ampun jangan Flame DX**

**Reader and Silent Reader, welcome :D**

**Enjoy Reading Minna :D**

.

.

.

"Aaaarrgh!" si pemuda berambut biru tua menggeram kesal, bentonya terabaikan.

"A-aominecchi ka-kau kena-kenapa-ssu?" si pirang yang berada disampingnya takut sendiri.

"Mine-_chin_ lagi stress ya?_kraus_munch-munch." Si ungu menatap jengah pemuda berkulit kecoklatan itu.

Satu-satunya gadis diantara mereka mendesah panjang."Haaaa, minna Dai-_chan_ sedang stress karena ibunya." Ucapan gadis pink itu sukses membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Ibunya? Kenapa dengan ibunya nanodayo?" pemuda hijau dengan syal pink polkadot itu bertanya.

"Ibunya Dai-_chan_ menyuruhnya untuk membawa pacarnya ke rumah." Jelas Momoi –gadis pink itu, dan si biru sukses mendapat tatapan aneh dari teman-temannya.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu!" teriak si biru tua, untung mereka sedang berada di atap sekolah jadi tak ada yang terganggu dengan suara kolosal si tan.

"Sejak kapan kau mempunyai pacar nanodayo."

"Kau berbohong Mine-chin?"

"Tega sekali-ssu."

"Kau anak durhaka Aomine-_kun_."

Aomine- si biru tua, merasa terpojok."Aku bilang sudah punya pacar karena jika aku berkata jujur dan bilang belum mempunyai pacar orang tuaku akan mengenalkan ku dengan putri dari sahabat ayahku. Dan kalian tau akhir dari itu? Orang tuaku pasti akan menjodohkan kami seperti di dorama-dorama! Aku tidak mau!"

Teman-temannya yang tadi memojokkannya menaruh sedikit simpati. Perjodohan itu melanggar hak asasi, pikir mereka serempak.

"Kenapa tidak berpacaran dengan Momocchi saja-ssu?" saran Kise –si pirang.

"_No way_!" sanggah Momoi cepat, diacungkannya sumpit yang bertengger manis di kotak bentonya.

"Kenapa-ssu kalian 'kan dekat." Kise masih bersikukuh dengan sarannya.

"Ka_" belum sempat gadis itu mengeluarkan kata-kata, si dim sudah mendahuluinya.

"Pertama aku tak mau mempunyai pacar cerewet, kedua aku bosan melihat Satsuki terus, ketiga aku tak mau berpacaran dengan orang yang nggak bisa masak!" Aomine menjawab dengan cepat.

**Buuuaaakk**

Sebuah tonjokan manis mengenai wajah Aomine."Aku juga tak mau berpacaran dengan orang _aho_ sepertimu." Ekspresi kesal terpampang diwajah cantiknya.

Aomine bangkit dari posisi terjengkangnya gara-gara ulah Momoi tadi. Mengusap kasar wajahnya."Sialan kau Satsuki!"

"Kau yang mulai duluan _Aho_!" si gadis tak mau kalah. Dan terjadi adu mulut antar keduanya.

"Jangan bertengkar-ssu!" lerai si pirang, namun sayang tak ada yang memperhatikannya.

"Kenapa tidak pacaran bohongan saja Aomine-_kun_?" adu mulut berhenti seketika.

"Apa maksudmu Tetsu?"

Pemuda yang dipanggil Tetsu mengedikkan bahunya."Yah, hanya menyuruh seseorang untuk menjadi pacar Aomine-kun. Tujuan utamanya 'kan hanya untuk meyakinkan orang tua Aomine-_kun_ saja bukan?"

Mereka mengangguk faham."Bisa juga nanodayo. Daripada kau harus memaksa seorang gadis untuk menjadi pacarmu. Bu-bukannya aku peduli jangan salah paham nanodayo!" Midorima –si hijau, menaikkan kacamatanya.

"Kraus_kraus... daripada menyuruh gadis menjadi pacar Mine-_chin_ kenapa tidak menyuruh Kise-_chin_ atau Kuro-_chin_ untuk berpakaian seperti wanita saja?"

"Uhuk! Ohok! Murasakicchi apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu!" Kise tersedak telur dadarnya.

Murasakibara hanya melirik kearah Kise sebentar dengan tatapan malas."Memangnya ada gadis yang mau sama Mine-_chin_?"

**Jleb**

"Mukkun kata-katamu sangat sadis sekali!" teriak Momoi."Tapi ada benarnya juga sih." gadis itu mengangguk membenarkan.

"Sialan kau Satsuki!"

"Usul Murasakibara bisa digunakan nanodayo. Jadi untuk apa menggunakan gadis sungguhan... mereka pasti tak akan mau."

**Jleb** (again)

Teman-temannya ini benar-benar tidak punya perasaan. Mereka dengan mudahnya mengatakan hal semacam itu yang mampu membuat seorang Aomine Daiki pundung.

"Tapi kalau kita menggunakan Ki-_chan_ untuk jadi pacar Dai-_chan_ apa itu tidak mencurigakan?"

"Mencurigakan kenapa nanodayo? Bukannya aku kepo hanya saja daripada diam aku bertanya." Mereka mencoba maklum dengan setiap jawaban yang dilontarkan si hijau.

"Ki-_chan_ terlalu tinggi untuk seorang gadis, meskipun wajahnya cantik, bukan begitu?"

Dalam hati si pirang kini tumbuh ribuan bunga warna-warni. Terima kasih kami-sama, dia tak perlu menyamar jadi pacarnya si '_ore-sama'_.

"Kalau Tetsu-_kun_, itu juga tidak mungkin. Orang tua Dai-_chan_ sudah kenal dekat dengan Tetsu-_kun_. Jadi siapa yang akan menjadi pacar pura-puranya Dai-_chan_?"

Kuroko yang sedari tadi menahan nafas kini menghembuskannya lega. Syukurlah dia tak jadi bahan percobaan teman-temannya ini.

"Bagaimana kalau Akashi-_kun_?"

**Byuuuurrr**

Aomine menyemburkan minumannya."Kau gila Tetsu!"

"Sayangnya tidak Aomine-_kun_." Jawabnya datar.

"Aka-_chin_ ya? Hm sepertinya bisa juga, lagian dia juga cukup manis." Murasakibara menyimpulkan sebuah senyum tipis.

"Tapi bagaimana cara memintanya nanodayo?"

"Kita harus bilang langsung padanya, Midorima-_kun_."

"Akashicchi menyeramkan-ssu aku tak ingin terlibat apapun dengannya." Kise menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangan.

"Bagaimana Dai-_chan_, kau setuju kalau kita akan meminta bantuan Akashi-_kun_?" Momoi melirik kearah sahabat masa kecilnya.

"Aku ingin mengakhiri hidupku saja."

Teman-temannya menatap iba kepada Aomine Daiki. Tapi ini semua 'kan semata-mata hanya untuknya!

"Pembicaraan kalian serius sekali, sampai tak menyadari kedatanganku." Mahkluk warna-warni itu menoleh patah-patah pada sosok pend_kaisar Teiko yang berdiri dibelakang mereka.

Entah karena si raja mulai coba-coba menggunakan misdirectionnya Kuroko atau mereka memang sedang fokus-fokusnya menyelesaikan(merunyamkan) masalah Aomine? Entah.

"Jadi, kenapa kalian membawa-bawa namaku, hm?" gunting itu mengincar pipi mereka!

Semuanya dia seribu bahasa. Entah kemana perginya keberanian mereka.

"Ano, Akashi-_kun_." Dewa penyelamat! Ingatkan mereka untuk membelikan Kuroko _milkshake vanila_ kesukaannya.

"Ada apa Tetsuya?" suara sang kaisar berambut merah itu merendah.

"Kami memerlukan bantuanmu."

"Hm? Bantuan? Katakan lebih detail Tetsuya."

"Pertama-tama bolehkah, guntingmu diamankan lebih dulu?" Akashi mengernyitkan alisnya. Namun dia tetap menurut, disodorkannya gunting merah itu.

"Kise-_kun_, tolong simpankan."

"_Ha-ha'issu_!"

Suasana berlangsung hening.

"Jadi apa yang kalian mau?"

"Mine-_chin_ ingin menjadikanmu pacar Aka-_chin_, kau mau?"

"Murasakibara-_TEME_!"

"Eh? Bukannya itu benar Mine-_chin_." Si ungu masih memasang tampang tanpa dosa.

"Benar begitu Daiki." Akashi menatapnya datar.

"Ka-ka-kau salah paham Akashi!" Aomine menggeleng cepat.

"Shintarou tolong jelaskan dengan detail."

"Ibunya Aomine menginginkan dia untuk membawa pacarnya ke rumah. Kau tau 'kan kalau Aomine tidak mempunyai pacar, jadi dia bingung nanodayo. Dia tak mau jujur karena tak ingin dijodohkan dengan putri teman ayahnya nanodayo. Lalu kami memberinya beberapa saran.

Saran kami adalah mendandani Kise atau Kuroko untuk menjadi wanita tapi ternyata itu percuma nanodayo. Karena Kise akan sangat mencurigakan saat menjadi gadis jika tingginya seperti itu. Kalau Kuroko kata Momoi orang tua Aomine sudah mengenal baik Kuroko. Lalu Kuroko menyarankan untuk memintamu menjadi pacar pura-pura Aomine nanodayo." Jelas Midorima panjang lebar. Akashi terdiam tak berekspresi.

Anggota tim basket Teiko plus sang manager memasang wajah pucat. Takut-takut jika si kapten akan meledak dan melempari mereka dengan gunting yang lain.

Menghela nafas pendek, Akashi memperhatikan satu persatu anggotanya."Aku akan membantu, tapi aku mengajukan syarat." ujar Akashi kalem.

Mulut-mulut itu menganga. Benar-benar tak menyangka dengan respon si merah."Apa itu?" Aomine yang bertanya paling awal.

"Kau harus rela menjadi budakku selama satu bulan." Aomine keringat dingin. Tidak! Tidak! Mending dia jujur pada ibunya daripada harus menjadi budak setan merah ini.

"Dai-_chan_ menerimanya!"

"AAPA!"

"_Deal_-ssu!"

"O-oi kalian jangan sembarangan!"

"Sudah terima saja Mine-_chin_, daripada kau frustasi."

"Jadi Kau dan Akashi-_kun_ hanya tinggal berakting saja."

"Masalah terselesaikan nanodayo."

.

.

.

**To be Continue**

Hahahaha saya bkin multichap lagi XD

Tapi tenang ini multichap Cuma sampe 2 atau 3 chapie doank dan chapie 2 sudah proses pengerjaan, saya usahakan tidak terlantar lagi XDD

Saya sedang semangat karena saya ingin mempopulerkan AoAka yang sangat jarang sekali di fandom KnB Indonesia. Padahal Akashi ikut juga loh kalau jadi uke u3u

Oke sekian~

Ne, minat mereview? :3

Jyaa~

**RRNRd**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pacar Pura-Pura**

**Disclamer : Kuroko no Basuke ©**** to**** Fujimaki Tadatoshi, ****Story **** to Me **

**Pair : ****AoAka (again), bakal ada pair crack juga selain mereka tunggu dichap final~**

**Genre : humor (maybe),**** romance.**

**Warning : sho ai, garing, ooc, typo, aneh****, crossdress, Ocs**** dll**

**A/N : *****tabur bunga* saya update cepet readers-san~~ silahkan baca~**

**Oh iya Saya mengambil setting Teiko tahun ketiga jadi umur mereka sekitaran 15-16 tahun. Kalau pake usia Teiko tahun pertama terkesan masih kecil(?) gitu usianya. Oke sankyu~**

**Summary : ****Akashi menjadi pacar pura-pura Aomine. Dan si kaisar gunting rela menjadi crossdresser. Bagaimana kisahnya?**

**Tertarik? Silahkan review :D**

**Tidak Tertarik? Silahkan klik tombol 'Back'**

**Tertarik, tapi gak mau review? Silahkan 'Fav' XD**

**Tidak tertarik tapi mau review ? Ampun jangan Flame DX**

**Reader and Silent Reader, welcome :D**

**Enjoy Reading Minna :D**

.

.

.

"AOMINECCHI kau lebih suka gadis berambut terurai atau _twintail_?" seseorang berteriak dari suatu ruangan.

Aomine yang berada di ruang tamu sedikit berpikir."Mungkin PANJANG TERURAI." Dia juga ikut berteriak.

"Kenapa nanodayo?" tanya Midorima sambil menaikkan kacamatanya.

"Mungkin akan terlihat lebih dewasa kalau rambutnya terurai." Jawab Aomine.

"Tapi Aka-_chin_ akan terlihat lebih imut jika model rambutnya _twintail_." Sahut Murasakibara.

"Benar juga, tapi_"

Perkataan Aomine terputus."AOMINECCHI! Mana yang lebih kau sukai warna PINK atau PEACH?" Kise kembali berteriak.

"WARNA UNTUK APA OI KISE?"

"SUDAH JAWAB SAJA!"

"PEACH!"

"PITA atau JEPIT RAMBUT!"

"PITA!"

Dan adegan teriak-teriak itu berlangsung kurang lebih tiga puluh menit. Aomine masih terbingung-bingung. Apa yang Momoi, Kuroko dan Kise lakukan di kamar Kise. Dan lagi akan seperti apa penampakan Akashi!

"Maaf menunggu lama~" Momoi muncul paling awal. Tiga pemuda tinggi yang berada di ruang tamu itu langsung melihat kearah Momoi.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan nanodayo, lama sekali." Protes Midorima

"Ara-ara apa Midorin sebegitu penasarannya dengan Akashi-_kun_?" goda Momoi, pipi pemuda hijau itu memerah seketika.

"Te-tentu saja tidak nanodayo!"

"Aku tidak sabar ingin melihat Aka-_chin_~"

"Sabar-ssu! Yang pasti dia sangat cantiiiiiiiikkkkk!"

"Benar begitu Tetsu?" Aomine menelengkan kepalanya.

"Un, seperti itulah." Jawab Kuroko datar."Akashi-_kun etto_ maksudku Akashi-_san_ kau boleh kesini sekarang." Si biru muda sedikit menutup bibirnya dengan punggung tangan, sepertinya dia sedang menahan tawa.

"Tetsuya jangan tertawa, ingatkan aku untuk memberi kalian bertiga tugas 'spesial' dariku."

**GLUP**

"_Demo_ Akashicchi!"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian Ryouta."

"Ara-ara, kalian jangan ribut ne. Akashi-_kun_ cepat kesini!"

**Tuk tuk tuk**

Suara lantai diketuk. Ah sepertinya itu suara hak sepatu.

Membuat Aomine tak sabar ingin melihat sosok yang akan menjadi pacar pura-puranya.

**Tuk tuk tuk**

Hening.

Mata merah itu bergulir, menatap tajam tiga pemuda yang berada didepannya.

"Tutup mulut kalian bertiga, Daiki, Shintarou, Atsushi. Dan jangan memandangiku seperti itu."

"_Ka-kawai_." Gumam Murasakibara. Semburat merah mengerubungi pipi Aomine dan Midorima.

"_Deshou_~" Momoi berujar ceria.

Image _kowai_ (menakutkan) Akashi hilang seketika. Yang mereka lihat adalah gadis _Kawai_ (cantik) yang tengah bersedekap.

Aomine melihat dari bawah. _Wedges_ merah pastel yang entah kenapa sangat cocok pada kakinya. Naik keatas betis jenjang itu terbalut sepasang stocking hitam. Bola mata biru itu naik semakin keatas. Aomine dapat melihat paha putih Akashi, yang memang tak terjangkau rok kotak-kota merah hitam yang dia kenakkan.

Si ace Teiko kembali menjelajahi pemandangan didepannya. Semakin naik ke atas baju lengan panjang bahan rajutan berwarna pastel memenuhi penglihatannya. Naik ke atas lagi_eh tunggu sejak kapan Akashi berdada(?), mereka benar-benar memperhatikan detail (?).

Ah sekarang mata Aomine sudah sampai pada wajah sang kapten. Sapuan _make up_ _natural_, bibir _peach_ yang kissab_ah maksudnya sangat pas dengan _make up_nya. Rambut merah yang terlihat sangat asli, tak lupa hiasan pita yang mengikat sebagian helai merah itu ke belakang.

Satu hal yang mewakili semua keindahan itu adalah Dia seorang bidadari.

"Ehem." Aomine kembali ke kenyataan.

"Sudah selesai terpesona denganku?" Akashi menyeringai.

Pipi kecoklatan Aomine kembali memerah."A-aku tidak_"

"Sepertinya menjadi budakku selama satu bulan itu akan kurang, Daiki." Salah! Salah! Dia bukan bidadari! Dia adalah setan berkostum bidadari!

"_Demo_ Akashi!" protes Aomine.

"Itu urusan nanti nanodayo, sepertinya kalian berdua harus bergegas pergi sekarang." Si hijau membenarkan posisi kacamatanya.

"Beraktinglah sebaik mungkin~ssu."

"Hati-hati Aka-_chin_, aku mencintaimu~"

Mereka semua _sweatdrop_ kecuali Murasakibara.

.

.

.

"_Tadaima_!"

**Ceklek**

"_Okaeri_ Dai-_chan_." Seorang perempuan paruh baya berambut biru menyambut mereka."Ara-ara? Apakah ini pacar Dai-_chan_?" perempuan paruh baya-ibu Aomine, mengumbar senyum hangat sembari memandang gadis di depannya.

Si rambut merah tersenyum manis."Senang berjumpa dengan anda, _baa-san_." Suaranya terdengar manis.

"Dia manis sekali, ayo masuk-masuk. Dai-_chan_ antar dia ke ruang keluarga, _kaa-san_ akan membawakan beberapa kudapan untuk kalian." Ibu Aomine melenggang pergi meninggalkan pasangan itu.

"Ha'i _kaa-chan_. Ayo masuk Aka_" telunjuk lentik itu menempel manis di bibir tipis Aomine. Mata biru itu membulat atas perlakuan Akashi padanya.

"Seiyuuko, buat akting ini _natural_ Daiki." Senyuman manis itu benar-benar menyeramkan! Aomine mengangguk nurut."Jangan sia-siakan bantuanku, ne?"

"_Go-gomen_." Bisik Aomine gemetaran.

"Are kenapa kali_ah sepertinya aku mengganggu."

Aa sepertinya ibu Aomine salah paham dengan posisi mereka!

Lihat! Siapa sih yang tak akan berspekulasi yang iya-iya jika pemandangan itu ada dihadapanmu?

Akashi berjinjit didepan Aomine. Tangan kirinya berada dibahu sebelah kanan Aomine untuk membantu menahan berat tubuhnya. Si biru sedikit menundukkan kepala. Bukan karena apa hanya saja Aomine Cuma ingin meminimalisir kontak mata dengan 'gadis' didepannya. Dia tak ingin merona karena tampilan sang kapten!

Apa persepsimu saat melihat pemandangan itu selain kenampakkan orang yang ingin berciuman?

"_Kaa-chan_ sala_"

"Biarkan saja, ini malah membuat kita seperti pasangan sungguhan." Aomine menghela nafas panjang, mencoba menguatkan mentalnya.

"Ka-kalau begitu ayo masuk."

.

.

.

"Aka-akashima Seiyuuko, _yoroshiku onegaishimasu Baa-san_." Hampir saja disalah menyebutkan nama keluarga.

"Jangan gugup begitu Sei-_chan_." Ibu Aomine tersenyum lembut kearahnya. Akashi mau tak mau ikut tersenyum."Manisnya!" dicubitnya pipi Akashi, meski tak keras sepertinya si empunya pipi sangat tak nyaman.

"_Kaa-chan_ jangan seperti itu." Protes Aomine, bukan karena ia peduli dengan pipi Akashi. Hanya saja dia takut jika pipi Akashi kenapa-kenapa, nyawanya pun juga ikut kenapa-kenapa. _Iyada_!

Dengan enggan ibu Aomine berhenti mencubit pipi Akashi."Maaf Sei-_chan_, daridulu _baa-san_ selalu ingin mempunyai seorang putri jadi sepertinya _baa-san_ terlalu terbawa suasana."

"_Daijoubu baa-san_." Diumbarnya senyum manis itu kembali.

"Calon menantuku memang yang sangat manis. Aku jadi tidak sabar menunggu kalian berdua berdiri di altar pernikahan."

Eh! Aomine berjingkat, Akashi tetap tenang.

"_Ka-kaa-chan_ i-itu masih sangat lama, lagipula aku dan Seiyuuko masih dibawah umur."

"Hanya tinggal menunggu tujuh atau delapan tahun saja, itu bukan waktu yang lama, bukan begitu Sei-_chan_?"

Akashi yang saat itu sedang menikmati ochanya tersentak."_Ha-hai Baa-san_."

"Aku tak sabar menunggu waktu itu tiba~"

"_Kaa-chan_." Kesah Aomine, dia tak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran ibunya.

"Dai-_chan_, kau tak boleh putus dengan Sei-_chan_ apapun alasannya." Ibu Aomine terlihat sangat senang sekali sepertinya. Perasaan bersalah Aomine mulai memenuhi relung hatinya, maaf kaa-chan Daiki berbohong, batinnya. "_Meskipun dia laki-laki yang menyamar sekalipun."

**Deg**

Aomine melirik Akashi, si merah juga melakukan hal yang sama tapi lebih tajam. Selesaikan masalah ini secepatnya, lewat kontak mata mereka berkomunikasi.

**Glup**

Aomine susah payah menelan salivanya. Apa ini awal dari sebuah masalah besar?

"Ah kalian lanjutkan saja obrolan kalian, aku harus segera mempersiapkan makan malam. Sei-_chan_ makan malam disini ya." Akashi mengangguk, tak lupa diselingin sebuah senyuman.

"Daiki, bisa kita ke kamarmu?"

Aomine menoleh kearah Akashi. Tatapannya menunjukkan keheranan sekaligus ketakutan. Apa yang akan Akashi lakukan padanya! _Kami-sama tasukete_!

"Aku tak akan membunuhmu tenang saja Daiki~." Apa Akashi barusan membaca pikirannya?

"Bisa kita pergi sekarang?" ucap si merah lagi.

"Ba-baiklah."

.

.

.

Akashi duduk angkuh dimeja belajar Aomine, tak peduli dengan rok yang tersingkap. Tak sadarkah dia, mata Aomine tak henti-hentinya memberi perhatian pada ehem pahanya?

Ya, meski si _dim_ itu tau kalau dibalik wujud gadis itu tersembunyi sesosok titisan dari neraka. Tapi tetap saja insting seorang remaja normal yang mengijak masa pubernya tak bisa mengelak pemandangan indah dihadapannya. –**ero detected**-

"Aku tak mau terjebak dalam masalahmu lebih lama lagi."_jeda."Atau kau ingin menyuapku dengan menjadi budakku selama satu tahun, aku akan memikirkan ulang." Si merah menyeringai.

Kenapa mahkluk merah ini sangat terobsesi dengan menjadikannya seorang budak!

Kurangkah _butler_ serta _maid_ yang mendiami rumah megahnya?

"_De-demo_ Akashi, aku tak tau harus berbuat apalagi."

"Buat sebuah drama." Ucap si merah singkat.

"Drama?" si biru menelengkan kepalanya.

"Pikirkan sendiri."

"Aaargh!" Aomine mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan malam bersama lagi. Sei-_chan_ ajak orang tuamu juga ne?"

"Uhuk!"

"Tentu _baa-san_." Ujar Akashi tersenyum sambil menyodorkan air minum ke Aomine dan menepuk-nepuk punggung lebar itu. Ingat ini hanya akting.

"_A-arigatou_ Sei, _Kaa-chan_ untuk apa kita makan malam bersama?"

"Untuk apalagi kalau bukan mengakrabkan keluarga dan membahas masa depan kalian. Bukan begitu _tou-san_~"

Pria paruh baya yang sedari tadi tenang menyantap makanannya kini menyunggingkan senyuman yang lebar."Berikan kami cucu-cucu yang menggemaskan."

Apa!

"_Tou-chan_ itu memalukan." Wajah tan itu memerah.

"Daiki, kau itu kenapa? Lihat Seiyuuko-_san_ dia sangat tenang dan tak mempermasalahkannya."

"Aku akan sangat senang jika semua itu berjalan lancar, _jii-san_." Akashi membuka suara, senyum yang terlihat manis dihadapan orang tua Aomine tapi senyum yang menyeramkan bagi Aomine.

Mata Aomine melotot.'Akashi-_teme_ kenapa dia malah setuju!'

"Lihat, Seiyuuko-_san_ berpikiran dewasa tak sepertimu Daiki. Kau memang ditakdirkan menjadi pasangannya."

"_Tou-chan_!"

"Daiki jangan berteriak di meja makan." Akashi mendelik kearahnya. Aomine terdiam.

"Dengan adanya Sei-_chan_ Dai-_chan_ jadi penurut, ne _Tou-san_." Sang ayah mengangguk menyetujui.

"Sepertinya pertemuan dengan keluarga harus dipercepat~."

Kiamat! Kiamat! Kiamat! Masalah semakin runyam!

Dan Akashi sama sekali tak ada niat untuk membantunya dia malah memperparahnya.

Bagaimana ini! Apa yang harus Aomine lakukan?

.

.

.

**To Be Continue**

Hahai readers-san XD

Jujur saya tak menyangka responnya akan sangat baik seperti ini XD

Saya kira AoAka itu tak akan bisa diterima :'

Ternyata diluar dugaan responnya sangat membuat saya terharu *peluk satu-satu*

Makasih yang udah review dan memberi dukungan ke saya :*

**Aoki, Madeh18, LiaZoldyck-chan, Miharu, Jesper.s, Eqa Skylight, Yuu-kio, Daisy Faustian Panthomhive, Kyookies, Akashiseichan dan Rey Ai**

Makasih yang udah fav and follow :*

Semoga chap ini tidak mengecewakan u.u

Ngomong-ngomong, readers-san lebih suka hubungan AoAka hanya sebatas akting atau mau mereka bener-bener berlovey-dovey seperti yang diinginkan orang tua Aomine? :D

Jawab ya~~

Sedikt preview buat chapter final~~~

"_**Orang tuaku ingin bertemu dengan orang tua Seiyuuko! Bagaimana ini."**_

"_**TIDAK-ssu!"**_

"_**Aku juga tidak mau nanodayo!"**_

"_**Tou-chan Kaa-chan aku harus jujur."**_

Review lagi ya~~

Jyaa~

RRNRD


	3. Chapter 3

**Pacar Pura-Pura**

**Disclamer : Kuroko no Basuke ©**** to**** Fujimaki Tadatoshi, ****Story **** to Me **

**Pair : ****AoAka (again), bakal ada pair crack juga~**

**Genre : humor (maybe),**** romance, family.**

**Warning : sho ai, garing, ooc, typo, aneh****, crossdress, Ocs**** dll**

**A/N : ****hahahai readerstachi :3 saya update nih :3**

**Saya sangat tak percaya saat melihat reviewny...terima kasih banyak yang sudah support saya, terima kasih saya ucapkan! Semoga chap ini tidak mengecewakan u.u**

**Gomen lama update T.T**

**Saya sebenerny mau update setelah ffny selesai ee tapi situs FFN malah kena blokir sma internet positif **** saya udah bingung bnget waktu itu, untung saya mendapat saran dari teman2 di grub KnB Indonesia, terima kasih atas saranny waktu itu :D**

**Masalah tentang blokir2an selesai tapi gegara males akut saya undur2, ee malah dapet tugas bnyk, Ffny terbengkalai jadinya terus saya juga sedang sibuk menyiapkan brang2 buat cosu saya, gomen T.T /nunduk**

**Sepertinya saya sudahi sesi curhatnya, oh iya ini belum final chapter, semoga suka **

**Summary : ****Akashi menjadi pacar pura-pura Aomine. Dan si kaisar gunting rela menjadi crossdresser. Bagaimana kisahnya?**

**Tertarik? Silahkan review :D**

**Tidak Tertarik? Silahkan klik tombol 'Back'**

**Tertarik, tapi gak mau review? Silahkan 'Fav' XD**

**Tidak tertarik tapi mau review ? Ampun jangan Flame DX**

**Reader and Silent Reader, welcome :D**

**Enjoy Reading Minna :D**

.

.

.

"Sei-_chan_ kau benar-benar tak ingin menginap disini?" raut wajah wanita cantik itu meredup.

"Di rumah kita tak ada kamar kosong kaa-_chan_." Keluh sang anak.

"Kalian harus cepat menikah ne! Aku ingin Sei-_chan_ cepat-cepat tinggal disini." Kedua anak manusia itu hanya bisa ber_sweatdrop_ ria.

"Kaa-_chan_, Sei harus segera pulang." Aomine mengait pergelangan tangan Akashi erat.

**Deg deg deg**

**Deg deg deg**

Jantung itu berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. Kedua kaula muda itu merasakan degup jantung yang sama-sama cepat disaat yang bersamaan.

"_Baa-san_, _jii-san_ terima kasih atas hari ini." Akashi tersenyum sangat manis.

"Sering-sering kemari ya Sei-_chan_." Wanita paruhbaya itu memberi Akashi sebuah pelukan hangat penuh kasih sayang.

"_Ha'i baa-san_." Ibu Aomine melepaskan pelukannya."Permisi." Akashi membungkuk.

.

.

.

Perjalanan mereka berlangsung hening. Aomine bingung membuka bahasan sementara Akashi terlihat cuek dengan keheningan diantara mereka.

Mata biru itu melirik ke arah sosok pendek disampingnya. Entah kenapa dia terlihat sangat anggun. Rambut palsunya terbang karena hembusan angin malam yang menerpa mereka. Si _tan_ sempat berpikir kenapa si kaptennya tak buru-buru melepas kostumnya?

Tidak mungkinkan kalau dia akan terus bertahan dengan pakaian seperti itu?

"Emm ano Akashi." Tak tahan dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang menggila dipikirannya akhirnya si biru tua memutuskan untuk bertanya. Akashi hanya meliriknya, seakan tatapannya sudah mewakili kata 'apa'."Kenapa kau tidak mengganti bajumu?"

"Kau mau aku menggantinya didepan orang tuamu dan akting bagusku terbongkar, Daiki." Jawabnya ketus.

"Bu-bukan begitu ma-maksudku kenapa kau tak mencari tempat untuk mengganti bajumu?"

"Bajuku tertinggal di tempat Ryouta, lagipula aku tak mungkin menggantinya ditempat umum. Apakah lucu jika kau masuk ke toilet wanita dan keluar menjadi pria?"

"Pfft." Aomine terlihat menahan tawanya. Benar juga ya, Akashi kan masih dalam wujud seorang gadis.

"Jangan tertawa Daiki!" Akashi mengeluarkan gunting dari balik saku roknya.

Aomine kincep."Ja-jadi kita ke apartemen Kise?" Akashi mengangguk.

Ah lihatlah mereka. Jalan berdua saling beriringan. Yang satu lumayan tampan, yang satu cantik imut. Orang akan melihat mereka sebagai sepasang kekasih yang membuat iri.

.

.

.

"Jadi Aomine-_kun_ ada apalagi?" pemuda biru muda itu memulai topik saat mereka bertujuh telah duduk di atap sekolah. Sepertinya sudah jadi sebuah tradisi semenjak si _dim_ mempunyai masalah. Mereka akan berdiskusi bersama di atap sekolah.

"Orang tuaku ingin bertemu dengan orang tua Seiyuuko! Apa yang harus aku lakukan!" teriaknya frustasi.

"Pikirkan sendiri Daiki, aku hanya menjadi artis disini." Ujar si merah yang tak ada rasa peduli sama sekali.

"Kenapa kau menyetujuinya kemarin Akashi, setidaknya kau tolak saja."

"Aku hanya membuat semuanya natural." Ucap si kapten santai sambil membuka bentonya.

"Ta-tapi masalahku semakin rumit saja." Si _dim_ pening bukan kepalang. Ide menjadikan Akashi sebagai pacar pura-puranya adalah musibah!"Aaarrrgh bagaimana ini, apa yang harus aku lakukan!" Aomine menatap nanar kearah teman-temannya.

Midorima berdeham."Lebih baik kau ceritakan dari awal nanodayo."

Teman-temannya mengangguk menyetujui. Dan Aomine pun menceritakan dari awal dimana ibu dan ayahnya sangat merespon baik kehadiran Seiyuuko hingga acara masa depan yang ingin dibahas dengan orang tua Seiyuuko. Tentu saja dia juga mem_filter_ ceritanya, tidak mungkinkan dia menceritakan bahwa paha Akashi menggodanya, bisa dibunuh dia.

"Ne, Aka-_chin_ apa kau akan menikah dengan Mine-_chin_?" nada malas si surai ungu membuat si _dim_ terpekik.

"Tentu saja tidak Atsushi, kenapa memangnya?"

"Tapi menurut cerita Mine-_chin_ kau menyetujuinya, aku sedih Aka-_chin_." Si ungu memasang raut sedih.

"Itu hanya akting Atsushi." Akashi menghela nafas, menenangkan bayi besar memang susah.

"Aku juga mau Aka-_chin_ pura-pura jadi pacarku. Kalau Aka-_chin_ jadi pacarku boleh 'kan aku mencium Aka-_chin_?" Murasakibara mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Akashi yang duduk disampingnya, mengabaikan _bento_nya.

"Tidak boleh Atsushi." Akashi memalingkan wajahnya.

"Hng, kenapa? Apa ini gara-gara Mine-_chin_ terus menatap kita sambil meremas sumpit."

Benar saja, ternyata sejak adengan MuraAka berlangsung, mata biru itu tak berkedip sama sekali. Entah apa yang dipikirkan si dim hingga sumpit malang di genggamannya menjadi korban penyaluran emosinya.

"Dai-_chan_ cemburu dengan Mukkun!" Momoi heboh sendiri.

"Diam Satsuki! A-aku hanya sedang memikirkan rencana untuk menolak permintaan orang tuaku." Elak Aomine dengan wajah memerah, dia salah tingkah!"Dan aku masih normal, ingat itu!"

"Aominecchi kau bilang kau normal tapi waktu melihat Akashicchi nge_cross_ wajahmu merona!" si pirang menambahi tak peduli dengan aura kelam yang menguar disekitar Aomine.

"Aomine belok nanodayo."

"Bukankah Midorima-_kun_ juga merona waktu itu."

_Shit_!

Wajah si hijau memerah samar, si biru muda yang sedari tadi khidmat menikmati makan siangnya tak ia sangka malah mengeluarkan argumen yang membuat terpojok. Dalam hati dia mengumpat.

"Apa maksudmu Kuroko!"

"Aku juga merona kemarin, habis Aka-_chin_ sangat cantik." Tanpa diminta Murasakibara mendeklarasikan dirinya sendiri.

"Wooh! Apakah akan ada cinta segi empat diantara mereka? Dan siapa yang akan mendapatkan cinta dari Akashi-_kun_? Terus ikuti kisahnya! Tetap di _cutter_ investigasi (?)."

"Jebreeett-ssu percintaan segi empat! Apakah mereka akan mencetak _score_ dihati Akashicchi? Jangan lewatkan liga perebutan hati Akashicchi tetap di gunting _sport_ (?)."

Mendadak Momoi dan Kise kerasukan _presenter_ gosip dan komentator bola.

"Kalian berdua kenapa sih!" protes si _dim_.

"Aku tak akan menyerahkan Aka-_chin_ padamu Mine-_chin_." Dengan tatapan posesif si ungu merengkuh tubuh kecil yang terlihat tak peduli dengan perdebatan konyol teman-temannya.

"Ternyata Mukkun telah mengibarkan bendera perang pada Dai-_chan_!" Momoi kembali dengan logat _presenter_ gosipnya. Dia memandang dramatis kearah teman-temannya.

"Aku sama sekali tak ada hubungannya dengan masalah ini nanodayo! Jangan melibatkanku." Midorima memalingkan wajahnya.

"Sepertinya Midorimacchi menyerah sebelum berperang bung. Benar-benar tidak _gentle_."

"Diam Kise! Aku memang tak terlibat dalam masalah bodoh seperti ini nanodayo!"

Akashi hanya menghela nafas. Dia sudah lepas dari rengkuhan raksasa Teiko yang kini tengah sibuk mendeklarasikan bahwa Akashi adalah miliknya dihadapan Aomine.

"Ne, Akashi-_kun_." Suara tiba-tiba itu membuat nasi disumpit Akashi terjatuh. Dia kaget, namun masih terlihat tenang.

"Ada apa Tetsuya?" tanyanya kalem.

"Menurut cerita Aomine-_kun_ tadi, kau telihat sangat menikmati peranmu."

"Begitukah?" Akashi kembali menikmati _bento_nya.

"Kau hanya akting apa kau benar-benar menginginkan peranmu Akashi-_kun_?"

"Uhuk! Te-tentu saja aku hanya akting Tetsuya."

"Hanya dengan bayaran Aomine-_kun_ menjadi budakmu selama satu bulan? Tidak biasanya Akashi-_kun_." Kuroko menatap bola mata merah itu datar. Sedikit dia melihat bola mata Akashi bergulir resah.

"Aku sudah menaikkan penawaran pada Daiki, dia akan menjadi pelayanku selama satu tahun." Akashi berujar santai.

"Padahal kau 'kan mempunyai banyak _butler_ dan _maid,_ Akashi-_kun_ kenapa repot-repot menyuruh Aomine-_kun_?"

Akashi menghela nafas panjang."Lalu apa kesimpulanmu Tetsuya?"

"Akashi-_kun_ kau tertarik dengan Aomine-_kun_, bukan begitu?"

Anak buahnya ini benar-benar merepotkan."Temukan jawabanmu sendiri Tetsuya." Seringai tipis terlihat diwajah tampan si merah.

"Satsuki! Kise! Jangan memperburuk masalahku aku meminta bantuan kalian untuk rencana makan malam besok sabtu malam! Apa yang harus aku lakukan!" suara frustasi lagi-lagi terdengar. Kasihan sekali kau Aomine.

"Hm." Momoi mengambil pose berpikir. "Diantar kita harus ada yang pura-pura menjadi orang tua Akashi-_kun_."

"Siapa?" tanya Aomine.

"Tetsu-_kun_ tidak mungkin. Aku juga tidak mungkin."

"Lalu?" si tan menelengkan kepalanya.

"Tinggal menyuruh Ki-_chan_ jadi ibunya dan Midorin jadi ayahnya. Masalah selesai!" gadis pink itu berujar ceria.

"TIDAK!" teriak Kise.

"Aku juga tidak mau nanodayo!"

"Kumohon Midorima, Kise aku akan melakukan apapun untuk ini." Untuk pertama kalinya sang '_ore-sama_' memohon.

"Midorin, Ki-_chan_ apa kalian tega membuat wajah Dai-_chan_ semakin jelek seperti ini?" Momoi memasang wajah polos sambil menunjuk Aomine.

"Satsuki jangan mulai!"

"Aku kan hanya membantu Dai-_chan_."

"Sekali tidak mau tetap tidak mau nanodayo, apalagi harus dipasangkan dengan mahkluk cerewet seperti Kise."

"_Hidoi na_ Midorimacchi, aku juga tak mau beradu peran denganmu."

"Shintarou, Ryouta." Suara dalam itu membuat si hijau dan kuning begidik ngeri."Kalau kalian bergabung masalah ini akan segera selesai. Dan Daiki akan melakukan apapun untuk kalian. Bukankah itu tawaran yang lumayan?" kali ini Aomine yang begidik, rupanya dia salah berbicara.

Si pirang tampak berpikir. Beberapa saat kemudian senyumnya cerah."Setelah ini selesai Aominecchi harus kalah saat_ one-on-one_ denganku-ssu dan harus direkam terus di_upload_ di _yu*tu*e_, bagaimana?"

"Ha? Tidak mau!"

"Daiki jangan mempersulit masalahmu." Ujar Akashi dingin.

"Ba-baiklah."

"Shintarou apa tawaranmu?" Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya.

"Bukannya aku ingin meminta imbalan nanodayo, hanya saja aku harus bersifat adil (?)." Midorima memalingkan wajahnya."Tawaranku cukup mudah nanodayo, kau hanya perlu membelikanku _lucky item_ selama satu bulan."

Aomine bangkrut!

"Aku juga mau ikut membantu Mine-_chin__munch_munch."

"Mukkun bisa jadi kakeknya." Murasakibara mengangguk malas.

"Tawaranku_" kalimatnya terpotong teriakan Aomine.

"Aku tak menawarimu Murasakibara-_teme_!"

"_Mine-_chin_ tak boleh dekat-dekat dengan Aka-_chin_." Kilatan mata posesif Murasakibara terlihat jelas.

.

.

.

"Anak kita berumur sama tapi kalian masih sangat muda ya hahaha." Setelah selesai makan malam mereka memutuskan untuk melanjutkan pembicaraan di ruang keluarga."Ngomong-ngomong rambut kalian warna-warni yah."

Ehem 'wanita' pirang itu gelagapan, dia harus menjawab apa."Hahaha...i-itu...sa-salahkan suamiku yang pada saat aku mengandung dia mengajakku melihat lampu lalu lintas. Dia berkata kalau keluarga kami akan semakin berwarna jika anak kami berambut merah hahaha."

"Benar begitukan, suamiku." disikutnya Midorima yang sepertinya menahan geli karena kumis tebal disekitar hidungnya. Salahkan Momoi yang memasangkan kumis palsu ini.

"Be-begitulah nanodayo." Dia ingin bersin sekarang juga.

"Hahahaha unik sekali." Gelak tawa ibu dan ayah Aomine, diiringi tawa canggung para pasangan pura-pura.

Sang kakek yang berpenampilan bijak dengan hakama ungu serta helai-helai yang nampak putih tak lupa kumis tebalnya memandang sang 'cucu' yang duduk tenang di depannya."Uhuk...uhuk...cucuku akan sangat cantik dengan balutan baju pengantin." Akting yang sangat natural! Mata Aomine melotot.

"Anda benar Atsushi-_san_, Seiyuuko-_chan_ akan sangat cantik dengan baju pengantin." Tuh kan ayahnya jadi ikut-ikutan!

"Sebenarnya aku kurang setuju dengan perjodohan ini nanodayo. Putri kami masih terlalu kecil untuk diajak membahas tentang masa depan nanodayo."

"Iya-_ssu_ Seicchi masih terlalu kecil, dia bahkan belum bisa mengambil toples kue di rak atas sendiri fufufu." Ah sepertinya Kise sudah mulai menjiwai sosok seorang ibu. Lihat saja dia bahkan tak gentar gegara pelototan mata Akashi dan aura membunuh dari si merah.

Aomine yang disamping Akashi hanya menahan tawa. Dalam benaknya, pemandangan Akashi yang sedang berjinjit-jinjit menggapai toples kue. Ah pasti sangat manis.

"_I-i-itte_!"

Jemari ramping itu sudah bersarang manis dipinggang Aomine."Jangan tertawa." Ucapnya dingin.

"_Go-gomen_." Nyali Aomine hilang seketika.

"Bagaimana Daiki?"

Si _tan_ menoleh pada orang tuanya dengan tatapan bingung."Apanya yang bagaimana?"

"Kau tak mendengarkan kami Dai-chan? Ah pasti dipikiranmu hanya ada Sei-_chan_, dasar!"

Wajah Aomine memerah padam."_Kaa-chan_ ka-kau bicara apa?"

"Fufufu anak muda jaman sekarang." Imbuh Kise, sedangkan Midorima ehem sang suami pura-puranya hanya cengoh melihat kelakuan sang istri ilegal (?).

"Kalian akan segera bertunangan." Mata biru dan merah itu rasa-rasanya akan keluar dari rongga matanya.

"APA!"

"Ryouka-_san_ sudah memberi izin." Ibu Aomine tersenyum lebar.

Dua sejoli itu lantas memandang tajam pada sosok kuning yang seolah mengatakan 'maaf maaf aku salah bicara' lewat tatapan melas dari biner coklat emas itu.

"_Ka-kaa-chan_ boleh kami bicarakan empat mata, hanya aku dan Seiyuuko." Aomine berdiri, Akashi ikut berdiri.

"Dai-_chin_ jangan kau apa-apakan cucuku." Dasar kakek _lolicon_ (?).

.

.

.

Mereka berdua sudah berada di kamar Aomine. Buru-buru si biru memikirkan berbagai rencana untuk menolaknya tanpa membuat orang tuanya kecewa. Dia mondar-mandir kesana kemari, berharap sebuah rencana datang. Sedangkan sosok yang lain duduk anteng diatas tempat tidur Aomine. Sama sekali tak ada niatan untuk membantunya.

Bagaimana dia menolak permintaan orang tuanya. Disatu sisi dia menyesal karena membohongi orang tuanya disatu sisi dia tak mempunyai jalan lain.

"Akashi, bagaimana kalau kau yang menolaknya? Katakan pada orang tuaku kau tak tertarik padaku."

"Sebegitu bodohnya kah otakmu Daiki. Mana ada orang yang sudah pacaran tiba-tiba dengan mudahnya mengatakan tak tertarik pada pasangannya. Kenapa kalau tak ada ketertarikan mereka bisa berpacaran."

"Arrrgh lalu bagaimana!" Aomine mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Buatlah penolakan yang logis."

"Misalnya?"

"Misalnya kau menyukai laki-laki dan tak tertarik pada gadis."

Mata Aomine melotot. "Orang tuaku bisa membunuhku." Teriaknya."Dengan bodohnya aku memilih laki-laki padahal ada gadis cantik didepa_"

Ooopss sepertinya ada yang tak sengaja mengungkapkan isi hatinya."Ma-maksudku_"

"Ketahuilah Daiki aku ini laki-laki." Ucap Akashi sinis.

"Aa-aku salah bicara." Wajah tan itu memerah padam."Bagaimana kalau kau yang tidak suka dengan laki-laki."

"Kau meminta Seiyuuko lesbi begitu?" Aomine mengangguk antusias.

"Tidak mau." Sanggah Akashi cepat."Itu akan menghancurkan _image_ manis Seiyuuko dimata orang tuamu." Aomine melongo. Memangnya apa pentinya _image_ Seiyuuko bagi Akashi diakan hanya tokoh peranan Akashi. Itu membuat Aomine menaruh curiga padanya.

Ditatapanya lekat Akashi."Seiyuuko 'kan hanya orang fiktif yang kita buat, orang itu bahkan tak nyata, kenapa kau terlalu mementingkan imagenya Akashi?"

"Jangan-jangan kau_" Akashi menahan nafas. Baru kali ini dia merasa terpojok, baru kali ini.

"Jangan-jangan apa?"

"Jangan-jangan kau juga menyukai Seiyuuko!" tunjuk Aomine bodoh.

Suka? Pada dirinya sendiri? Maaf tapi dia belum gila!

"Bo-bodoh!"

Eh tunggu, sepertinya Aomine tadi mengatakan sesuatu yang agak janggal untuknya. Dia menyisipkan kata 'juga' pada pernyataannya. Mungkinkah?

_Blush_ pipi porselen itu merona tipis. Gila! Apa yang terjadi padanya? Kenapa pipinya memanas. Si _dim_ itu juga belum menjauhkan wajahnya. wajah mereka berada dijarak yang tak wajar. Hanya sekitar lima puluh centi.

"Ja-jangan dekat-dekat Daiki!" Akashi memalingkan wajahnya.

**Kriet**

"Dai_a-are...ka-kami mengganggu kalian?"

"Astaga!"

"_Kaa-chan_! Ka-kami tak melakukan apa-apa!"

"Si-silahkan lanjutkan, Ryouka-_san_ biarkan mereka ne?"

"Ta-tapi_"

**Blam**

"Mereka salah paham!" Aomine berteriak frustasi untuk kesekian kalinya.

Akashi menghela nafas."Wajar, posisimu seperti memperkosaku." Jawabnya datar.

"Ma-maaf." Aomine berdiri dengan gugupnya. Dia tak sadar kenapa posisinya jadi sangat ambigu. Kedua tanganya berada disisi ranjang. Akashi berada diantara tangannya. Wajah mereka sangat dekat. Dia bahkan tak tau bisa berada diposisi seperti ini.

Namanya juga orang gugup adegan sinetron _slow emotion_pun terjadi. Lihat-lihat. Entah sengaja atau tidak posisi mereka sekarang adalah_

**BUUK**

"_Itte_."

Dari _sound efect_nya pun kita dapat menerka-nerka adegan apa yang terjadi. Yup, Aomine pun jatuh diatas perut Akashi. Dan Akashi yang memang fisiknya tak mampu menahan tubuh besar Aomine pun jatuh terlentang diranjang Aomine.

Ah cukup posisi ini sudah sangat ambigu!

Hei hei kalian berdua cepat ke posisi awal! Jangan malah keenakan dan saling pandang seperti sinetron sinetron ratusan _episode_! Ini terlalu mendramatisir.

**SKIP**

"Ehem maafkan aku." Aomine menunduk malu. Sementara Akashi tengah merapikan baju dan wignya. Sangat berantakan jika kalian tanya. Tenang-tenang mereka tak melakukan apa-apa kok. Karena Akashi juga tau sebenarnya ada dua mahkluk yang sibuk mengintip mereka dari luar.

"Kau bertindak asusila padaku!"

**Ding**!

Dan Akashi dengan cantiknya berperan seolah-olah dia muak dengan kekasihnya.

"Maafkan aku, aku tak ada maksud melakukan itu." Kata-kata Aomine terdengar natural.

"Apakah itu cukup?" peran yang hebat, ia harap Aomine dapat mengimbanginya.

"A-aku akan bertanggung jawab!" ucap Aomine lantang. _Dim_ bodoh! Kalimatnya barusan akan membuatnya semakin tak bisa lepas dari sandiwara konyol ini.

**BRAAK**

"Jangan bertengkar-_ssu_!"

"Dai-_chan_ apa yang kau lakukan pada Sei-_chan_!"

"Daicchi cepat tanggung jawab!"

Tunggu kenapa Kise jadi ikut-ikutan bertingkah seperti ibunya!

Ah sepertinya masalah ini tak akan berakhir singkat. Drama telenovela ini akan lama menemukan endingnya. Apa yang akan mereka berdua lakukan? Pacarankah? Putuskah? Atau tunangankah? Atau bahkan menikah dan mempunyai banyak anakkah?

Entah saya sebagai narator juga masih bingung. /plak

**To Be Continue**

**Dengan banyak pertimbangan saya memutuskan untuk menunda final chapternya :3 **

**Dan menurut vote dari review, AoAka disini akan menjalin hubungan serius :3**

**Big thanks to Akashi Aoi-desu, Vanesa234, Eqa Skylight, Letty-Chan19, akashi seika, Guest, Sakazuki, .5, Aoki, Rea Sandaimi, jesper.s, HappyHeichou, madeh18, Sei, Sabrina Tarina, Kyookies, Yuu-kio, miniReeto, Yukino-a, Mato-san, akashiseichan, Akashiki Kazuyuki, Daisy Faustian Panthomhive, nyanchi maru, Miyucchi, Shaun the Rabbit, Erry-kun, Neko-Kucing Ganteng. Gomen nggak bisa balas review satu2 krn keterbatasan saya u.u  
**

**Dan readers yang sudah fav, follow, visit and view fanfic saya :D**

**Semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan u.u**

**Mohon kerjasamanya ^^**

**Salam Manis**

**RRNRd **

**Oh iya happy birthday Kisecchi (peluk cium) ini aku kasih Midorin dirawat ya! /dibunuh Takao**

******Ok sudah saya hanya ingin mengatakan itu /kabur**


	4. Chapter 4

**Pacar Pura-Pura**

**Disclamer : Kuroko no Basuke ©**** to**** Fujimaki Tadatoshi, ****Story **** to Me **

**Pair : ****AoAka (again), bakal ada pair crack juga selain mereka tunggu dichap final~**

**Genre : humor (maybe),**** romance.**

**Warning : sho ai, garing, ooc, typo, aneh****, crossdress, Ocs**** dll**

**A/N: Hola! Gomen saya ngaret updatenya DX saya banyak tugas dan ujian DX**

**Oh iya, ini balasan reviewny, gomen yang chapter 3 doank DX**

**Review-review:**

Aomine: oiii kenapa gue bisa ada di sini, dan lagi kenapa ada Akashi di sini! Kokoro ini lelah jika harus bersanding dengannya tiga chapter dan sekarang dipojok review juga! /histeris

Akashi: Daiki, sepertinya kau sudah siap mati dengan penuh lubang di badanmu.

Aomine: /begidik

Narin: oooiii kalian ini mau merit kenapa pada ribut sih, lagian tugas kalian berdua Cuma bales review kok!

Aomine: kenapa nggak lu aja bakauthor!

Narin: sibuk ama tugas om, jyaaa~ /kabur

Akashi: baiklah sesuai mandat si Author, kita berdua akan membalas review para reader.

Aomine: kita? Loe aja kali gue enggak

Akashi: korosu! Ehem kita mulai /ambil skrip. ** .5 **silahkan nikmati chap 4. **Rey Ai **dengan sangat terpaksa aku jawab 'iya' hubungan aoaka serius di sini, ah dengan Tetsuna ya sepertinya itu ide bagus, Author! Lu wajib menuhin permintaan dia bkin Akafem!Kuro /khilaf.

Aomine: oiii gue juga mau bales! **Neko-Kucing Ganteng** ohohoho tentu Daiki yang menang! /spoiler. Next, **jesper.s** itu kerjaanny si satsuki, Midorima bapak-bapak banget kalau kau mau tau ;)

Akashi: **Kyookies** Atsushi hanya bertugas memerankan sesuai skrip /blush. **Eqa Skylight** sebelum dia menyentuhku dia akan mati duluan.

Aomine: ooii jangan serius gitu, gue Cuma artis tanpa pamrih di sini(?), **sakazuki** lanjutkan posisi ambigunya juga kali ya /ero. Lanjut, **AzuraLunatique** haaa salah gue apa maaakkk, gue nggak jadi anu-anu sma diaaaa /nunjuk Akashi.

Akashi: aku berjanji setelah ini kau mati Daiki. Review selanjutnya, **Letty-Chan19** aku imut? /masang tampang horor. Shintarou dia terlalu tsundere untuk mengakuinya. Hmmm Tetsuya ya? Mungkin dia akan jadi selingkuhanku. **Aoki,** seperti yang aku katakan Atsushi hanya akting dan sepertinya terbawa suasana, Shintarou hanya menaruh hati pada si mata elang di masa depan.

Aomine: **Erry-kun**, Kise emang emak-emak selalu :P. **Miyucchi**, ohohoho makasih semangatnya beb /desh.

Akashi: **KekeMato2560**, ini ulah otak eror si author, dan aku tak akan segan-segan untuk menyiksa Daiki lebih kejam lagi. **Akane,** rated M! Aku tak akan pernah mau disentuh si dim!

Aomine: hei kita harus profesional, kalau si bakauthor ganti rated M ya kita harus 'anu-anu' /grin.

Akashi: Rated M dengan genre crime dengan senang hati aku akan membunuhmu.

Aomine: a-aku hanya bercanda. Ki-kita lanjutkan **Akashiki Kazuyuki**, what gue bodoh kenapa lagi! Gu-gue nggak ngapa-ngapain Akashi sungguh ini murni adegan sinetron yang sering dipantengin bakauthor! **ABNORMALholic,** ehem tanda-tanda itu Cuma ilusi jangan percaya, mereka bertiga emang udah gila dari dulu /dilempar bola basket.

Akashi: **Yuukio**, semoga chap 4 memuaskan. **Soraya31Hikari**, author emang tukang php, Daiki emang bodoh, dia juga nggak peka, terima kasih atas rasa simpatimu, what aku ikut bodoh? **Akashiseichan **udah dari rahim si Daiki bego, he? Persepsi itu berlebihan.

Aomine: wkakakaka jadi ternyata lo cinta ama gue gegara kepolosan gue?

Akashi: polos? Bego iya.

Aomine: cih. **FuuYuu**, Akashi crossdress lebih enak dipandang :3 /liatin paha Akashi, MidoKise emang terlahir jadi bapak ibu rempong :P, tenang bakal gue sampein ke bakauthor buat bkin ending yang nggak mainstream. **Guest**, nikah ama dia? Gua pasti mimpi masuk neraka!

Akashi: kau benar-benar ingin cepat mati Daiki. **Derherher,** terima kasih atas pujiannya si author pasti udah melayang gegara pujianmu, tentang lampu lalu lintas itu bukan ide murni si author /buka aib. **DevilFujoshi,** (no comment).

Aomine: wooohh calon istri gue speechless, siapin aja salam tempel buat selusin cucu nek! **Shizuka Miyuki,** wahahaha dan gue yang berhasil ngejadiin dia uke manis, Kise ama Murasaki terlalu menikmati peran. **Megacchi Nadodayo**, yang moe itu Seiyuuko bukan Akashi, Murasakibara untukmu Seiyuuko untukku :3

Akashi: ngimpi! **Kurobas,** aku sama sekali tak berjiwa uke dan aho menjadi semeku itu mimpi buruk di masa depan. **Mizukinokawaii, **maaf updatenya sangat lama si author sedang gila dengan tugas kuliah, harap maklum.

Aomine: next!

Akashi: udah habis Aho! Terima kasih atas review kalian semua, sekian.

Aomine: kalo begitu, Enjoy reading, jangan pingsan dengan ketampanku! /jleb /ditusuk gunting.

**Tertarik? Silahkan review :D**

**Tidak Tertarik? Silahkan klik tombol 'Back'**

**Tertarik, tapi gak mau review? Silahkan 'Fav' XD**

**Tidak tertarik tapi mau review ? Ampun jangan Flame DX**

**Reader and Silent Reader, welcome :D**

**Enjoy Reading Minna :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Dai-_chan_, Sei-_chan_ apa yang kalian lakukan!" pekik ibu Aomine."Kalian masih belum cukup umur!"

"I-ini kecelakaan _Kaa-chan_!" Aomine gelagapan, dia seakan dipojokkan oleh tiga orang di depannya ini.

"Seicchi, _daijoubu ka_? Daikicchi tak melakukan apa-apa padamu kan?" Kise ehem maksudnya mama Ryouka bertampang panik, sambil memeriksa setiap jengkal badan ehem putri ilegalnya.

"Di-dia menyeramkan _kaa-san_." Ekspresi Akashi membuat Kise membulatkan matanya. Apa-apaan itu ekspresinya seperti anak anjing yang terbuang.

"A-aku tak melakukan apa-apa sungg_aaa _i-itte_!"

"Jelaskan pada ayahmu Daiki."

Aomine dengan sangat tidak elitnya ditarik telinganya oleh sang ibu. Sementara di depan mereka Akashi tengah menunduk dalam dengan Kise yang merangkul bahunya. Akting mereka sangat natural!

Dengan penjelasan yang benar-benar seadanya Aomine menjelaskan kepada ayahnya. Akashi masih menunduk, apa dia sudah bertindak keterlaluan? Tapikan Akashi tau sendiri semua itu karena kecelakaan. Atau ini hanya akting Akashi semata?

"Aku tak ingin melanjutkan hubungan ini." Kata-kata datar itu terlontar dari bibir Akashi.

"Daiki! Cepat lakukan apapun, _kaa-san_ tidak mau tau, pokoknya kalian tidak boleh putus!" ibunya berbisik dengan nada mengancam tepat di telinga Aomine, dan itu membuatnya begidik.

"Ta-tapi _kaa-chan_." Raut Aomine memelas.

"Tak ada tapi-tapian, kalau perlu kau sujud dihadapan Sei-_chan_ sampai dia memaafkanmu. _Kaa-san_ tak mau menyia-yiakan kesempatan untuk mendapatkan menantu cantik, imut dan sopan seperti dia, titik." Ibunya semakin ngotot saja."Cepat minta maaf padanya." Untuk kali ini ibunya lebih menyeramkan dari Akashi.

Dengan sangat terpaksa Aomine berjalan menghampiri Akashi dan seperti yang diperintahkan ibunya, dia benar-benar sujud dihadapan Akashi."Sei, a-aku minta maaf." Dia mendongak sedikit, dan apa yang dia dapati? Ekspresi Akashi yang tampak marah. Seolah dari tatapan matanya Aomine dapat menerjemahkan kalau dia melarang Aomine untuk melakukan itu.'Jangan lakukan itu bodoh, atau masalahmu akan semakin rumit.'

Aomine balas menatapnya._'Go-gomen_, aku lebih takut pada ibuku.'

Dan Aomine bersikukuh meminta maaf pada Akashi, dan dengan sangat terpaksa Akashi maafkannya. Senyum berseri terkembang di bibir ibu Aomine.

"Aaa Ryouka-_san_, sebentar lagi kita akan berbesan ya."

Kise hanya membalasnya dengan senyum canggung.

Setelah acara yang lama dan rumit akhirnya acara makan malam selesai. Aomine mendesah panjang. Ini akan lama, pikirnya. Dia terlalu lelah untuk memikirkan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Dia ingin tidur, dia ingin bermimpi indah.

.

.

.

"Bangun Daiki, sudah pagi." Suara itu terdengar sangat lembut namun sarat akan perintah. Biner biru terbuka sedikit demi sedikit. Menyipit sebentar untuk menyesuaikan dengan cahaya yang ia terima. Ah pagi datang begitu cepatnya. Seingatnya ia baru saja menjatuhkan diri diatas tempat tidur beberapa menit yang lalu. Bola biru lautan itu terpejam kembali."Daiki." ah lagi-lagi suara ibunya.

"Lima menit lagi _kaa-chan_." Sahut si dark blue malas.

"Daiki!" suara ibunya mendadak tegas. Eh tunggu sepertinya ada yang salah. Sejak kapan ibunya menanggalkan panggilan 'Dai-_chan_'? Dan entah kenapa suara ibunya mendadak berat seperti suara seseorang."Sampai hitungan ketiga kau belum bangun juga..." sebuah tarikan nafas terdengar."...Lari mengelilingi lapangan tiga puluh kali!"

_Cho-cho-chotto_!

Sejak kapan ibunya menjadi tukang ancam? Takut-takut Aomine membuka matanya. Huuuwaaa ini mimpi buruk!

_Grimrapper_? _Shinikami_?

Ah tidak ini lebih buruk!

Apa sih yang kau lihat _Aho_mine?

Boleh kita mengambil sudut penglihatan Aomine Daiki? Oke baiklah.

Sosok berambut merah yang sering kita lihat, biasa. Ditangan kirinya membawa gunting, biasa. Lalu apa yang membuat Aomine memasang wajah terje_ehem terhorornya?

Hmmm apa karena penampilan sang kapten?

Memang apa salah kalau Akashi Seijuurou menggunakan daster putih berbunga-bunga? Dan menggenakan rol rambut di kanan kiri dan dibagian poninya? Dan juga menggendong gundukan yang sedikit terlihat warna biru tua yang mencuat?

Itu hanya penampilan biasa ala ibu-ibu bukan? Hmmm?

_Loading_

10%

45%

73%

99%

99,99%

Huwaaaattt demi nanas-nanasnya Miyaji! Apa itu! (ah _gomen bakauthor_ sedang diambang kegilaan)! Lanjut.

Sejak kapan si maniak gunting jadi berpenampilan **EMAK-EMAK** kayak gitu! Saya underline dan **bold **untuk menegaskan kata 'emak-emak' itu. Demi baju bikini Mai-_chan_ sejak kapan si kaisar seperti itu? Apa kepalanya terbentur sesuatu? Ataukah dia telah dicuci otak oleh para aliens yang ingin menginvasi bumi? _Hell no_ itu sangat mengerikan!

"Daiki!" ah suara itu telah menyadarkan Aomine dari pemikiran-pemikiran _absurd_nya."CEPAT BANGUN! Kalau tidak kau rasakan sendiri akibatnya!" si merah berbalik badan dengan kaki menghentak-hentak."Dasar bayi besar!"

**BLAM**

Hei tunggu sebentar Akashi biarkan otak Aomine memproses apa yang tengah dia lihat. Sekarang dia sedang mengalami _mind shock _dan_ culture shock_. Wajar dan itu sangatlah wajar mengingat akhir-akhir ini dia terjebak drama telenovela dengan sang kapten yang _crossdress_.

"Satu!"

"Dua!"

Hiiiee! Aomine jumpalitan. Bagaimana tidak, tiba-tiba saja terdengar orang menghitung, orang itu tak lain tak bukan adalah sang kapten. Dan dia sudah paham betul hal-hal apa saja yang akan terjadi jika dia telat.

"A-aaku datang!"

.

.

.

Dan disinilah dia (Aomine), berdiri mematung didepan pintu masuk dapur.

"Miki! Kembalikan sendokku! Atau kalau tidak." Seorang bocah berambut merah bermata biru mengangkat sebuah err garpu tinggi-tinggi. Oh iya bocah berambut merah itu mengingatkan Aomine dengan wajah-wajah masa kecilnya. Sangat mirip dengannya minus rambut merah dan kulit porselen itu.

"Ini milikku!" sahut si biru bermata merah sambil meleletkan lidahnya. Nah kalau bocah ini sepertinya sebelas dua belas dengan Akashi, bedanya juga hanya warna rambut dan warna kulit. Si merah didepannya nampak sangat geram. Si bocah berkulit porselen itu menatap bocah tan didepannya dengan tatapan membunuh, garpu ditangannya tergenggam erat.

"Mika turunkan garpumu, Miki kembalikan sendok Mika kau sudah punya sendok sendiri bukan? Daiki jangan hanya berdiri disitu seperti orang bodoh!" Akashi menatapnya tajam. Apa yang terjadi padanya Tuhan! Siapa tuyul-tuyul kecil itu kenapa mereka sangat mirip dengannya dan Akashi!"Daiki! cepat urus si kembar, aku tak mau mereka merusak perabotan dapur lagi!"

Ah lupakan kebingungannya sementara. Lebih baik dia mengurus apa yang ada dihadapannya daripada dia harus mati gegara gunting Akashi yang sewaktu-waktu bisa mengancam nyawanya. Tarik nafas-hembuskan-tarik nafas-tahan-hembuskan.

"Err...Mi-mika, Miki duduklah dengan tenang." Dia sedikit gugup.

"_Demo tou-san_!"

**Deg**

_Blush_

Dia tersentak sekaligus merona. _To-tou-san_? Di-dia dipanggil _tou-san_!

Apa sudah muncul kumis diwajahnya?

"Miki, Mika turuti apa kata ayahmu."

"_Ha'i kaa-san_." Dua bocah empat tahunan itu duduk dengan tenang, menurut sekali.

"_To-can_! _To-can_!" matanya menoleh ke sumber suara. Betapa kagetnya dia saat mendapati tuyul yang lain (?) sedang duduk di kursi tinggi. Emm sepertinya itu pemandangan biasa hanya saja, dia kaget dengan apa yang bayi itu bawa.

"Hiiieee kenapa dia membawa gunting!" teriak Aomine histeris. Akashi yang sibuk dengan masakannya hanya menghela nafas.

"Seperti kau tak tahu kebiasaan Seiki saja." Sahutnya tanpa menoleh.

Aomine mengacak rambut birunya frustasi. Tadi si kembar berambut merah siapa namanya? Entah Aomine tak ingat, mengangkat garpu tinggi-tinggi untuk mengancam kembarannya. Nah sekarang bayi mungil berambut biru bermata heterokromatik biru-merah tengah memainkan gunting dengan ekspresi sangat riang gembira. _Hell you_ kenapa tampangnya malah mirip seperti psikopat! Sangatlah kontras dengan wajahnya yang imut-imut, polos tanpa dosa.

"Mmmmhh." Mata Aomine melotot saat mendapati batita itu menggulum pegangan gunting.

"Hei itu berbahaya." Reflek seorang ehem ayah memang sangat baik. Aomine merebut gunting berwarna kuning itu.

1 detik, mata besar itu berkaca-kaca.

8 detik, air mata mulai berkubang.

16 detik, hidungnya mulai memerah.

23 detik, duuuaaarr meletus balon hijau! /salah!

Si bungsu mengeluarkan suara melengking."Huuuuweeee! hueeeee!" kepalan tangan kecil itu dipukul-pukulkan diatas meja kecil."Huuuweee."

"Daiki." Akashi terlihat sedang memijit keningnya sendiri."Cepat tenangkan Seiki!"

"Kenapa harus aku?" tanya Aomine dengan raut bingung sekaligus panik.

"Kau ayahnya Daiki, cepat tenangkan anakmu!" ok dari sejak zaman purbakala perintah sang kapten adalah mutlak. Dengan gaya yang sangat kikuk Aomine menggendong si bayi.

"A-apa yang harus aku lakukan." Lirihnya, si bayi belum juga memberi tanda akan berhenti menangis."Hei Seiki, diamlah."

"_Ne_, _tou-san_ bukan begitu cara menenangkan Seiki." Aomine menunduk, didapatinya si merah sedang menyodorkan err gunting.

"Untuk apa gunting itu...err Mika?"

"Itu untuk menenangkan Seiki _tou-san_." Kali ini si biru menambahi dengan nada malas. Aomine Daiki sekali.

Aomine dengan ragu menerima gunting itu."Seiki memiliki ketertarikan terhadap benda-benda tajam, apa kau lupa Daiki? Bukankah Shintarou sudah memberitahu kita?" Aomine memasang wajah cengoh. Ketertarikan dengan benda tajam! Kenapa batita ini sangat horor!

Apa ketiga tuyul ini benar-benar anaknya dengan Akashi? _No way_! Kalau itu benar, berarti dia pernah 'anu-anu' dengan sosok kaisar iblis di depannya ini. Kapan buatnya? Kapan jadinya? Dan tahun berapa ini? Aaaa... _kami-sama_ kau apakan masa depanku! Teriakan pilu hati Aomine.

Dia tak mungkin menghabiskan sisa hidupnya dengan pemuda yang menggunakan apron pink berenda-renda yang terkesan unyu itu. Ah Akashi imut juga ya. Plak! Daiki sadar dia itu setan berkostum malaikat. Dan lagi apa-apaan keturunannya ini, huh!

Apa yang dia dan Akashi lakukan sampai menghasilkan tiga mahkluk menggemaskan bin seram seperti mereka. Kenapa mereka bertiga bagaikan campuran gen antara dirinya dengan Akashi, sangat rata, sangat adil! Bahkan sifat-sifatnya pun sama.

Aaarrrggh ini membuatnya gila!

"_To-can_! _To-can_!" batita itu dengan riang kembali mengayun-ngayunkan guntingnya. Hiieee Aomine begidik, bocah ini benar-benar mengerikan!

"Biyu! _To-can_!" sekarang si batita mengarahkan gunting itu ke wajah Aomine. Sebegitu dominannya kah gen Akashi, huh!

"A-apa yang akan kau lakukan!"

Gunting itu semakin dekat dan semakin dekat. Bahkan Aomine bisa merasakan dinginnya besi tajam itu.

"A-a-akashi, anakmu!" jerit Aomine, namun apa yang ia dapat, Akashi malah menyeringai.

"Anakmu juga Daiki~."

.

.

.

"Uwaaaa!"

**Deg deg deg deg deg**

Seakan lari marathon beratus-ratus meter. Jantung itu berdegup sangat kencang."Hosh-hosh _yume ka_?" dengan cepat Aomine menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, masih kamarnya, dia juga masih tidur sendiri. "Haaa syukurlah." Menghela nafas lega. Ternyata itu hanya mimpi, hanya bunga tidur.

Ya, bunga tidur dari hasil pemikiranmu yang _ngebet banget_ buru-buru nikah sama Akashi iya kan? Ayo ngaku _dim_! /slap.

"Mimpi yang gila! Bagaimana bisa!" Orang bilang, jika dalam mimpimu terdapat seseorang yang kau kenal berarti orang itu merindukanmu atau sebaliknya –_smirk_-. _Dim_ ingat bukti sudah banyak, kalau dirimu ingin cepet bobok sama Akashi sampai ke bawa mimpi, ingat itu! /sewot.

Ehem kembali ke skrip.

"Aku tidak berani tidur lagi." Silahkan begadang _Aho_mine Daiki. Tunggulah matahari yang akan terbit sekitar lima jam lagi. Gunakan waktumu untuk membuat rencana agar acara pertunanganmu dengan Akashi Seijuurou dipercepat –_smirk_- /hoi!

.

.

.

"Aku tak percaya aku tidak tidur gara-gara mimpi itu!" teriakan kolosal datang dari sebuah kamar. Ah selamat pagi tokoh utama!

Pagi sudah datang, dan penampilan sang tokoh utama jauh dari kata ganteng. Kantung mata tebal menghiasi kedua mata Aomine. Helaian biru gelap itu acak-acakan. Wajahnya sangat kusut seakan dia adalah mahkluk yang hidup enggan mati tak mau.

Dia benar-benar tidak tidur gegara mimpi bas_mimpi buruknya. Ckckck kasihan sekali, padahal mimpi itu akan sangat indah untuk dilanjutkan. Kapan sih momen yang memberimu kesempatan untuk dapat melihat si kapten Teiko emak-emak mode?

"Dai-_chan_ waktunya sarapan." Suara datang dari lantai bawah. Tidak perlu diragukan lagi, itu benar-benar suara ibunya. Sekarang lupakan sejenak mimpi itu dan kembali pada kehidupan nyata.

.

.

.

"Dai-_chan_, kantung matamu tebal sekali, kau begadang?" ah inilah jiwa seorang ibu, selalu memperhatikan detail-detail sang anak.

Aomine menguap."Aku mimpi buruk _kaa-chan_."

"Mimpi buruk?" ibunya menampakkan raut wajah khawatir. Aomine mengangguk.

"Mimpi seperti apa itu Daiki, sampai wajahmu suram begitu." Kali ini suara tegas sang ayah. Jadi anak semata wayang memang begini ya, perhatian orang tua akan _full_ padamu. Bahkan untuk hal sepele sekalipun.

"Aku menikah." Rautnya horor."Aku punya tiga anak waaaa." Tambah horor.

"Loh, bukankah itu mimpi indah?" sang ibu nampak berbinar."Apa kau menikah dengan Sei-_chan_? Lalu apa anak-anakmu mirip dengan kalian?"

Aomine mengangguk, dasar terlalu polos atau terlalu bodoh."Siapa nama anakmu Dai-_chan_?" sepertinya topik ini akan terus berkembang, karena sifat kepo ibunya.

Aomine memasang raut jengah."_Kaa-chan_ kenapa kau begitu tertarik dengan mimpi burukku?" dia menggerang frustasi.

"Karena itu kabar gembira untuk kita semua _Dai-chan_, mimpi itu bisa saja menjadi nyata~, _tou-san_ kita akan mempunyai tiga cucu, ah aku tak sabar ingin menggendong mereka." Ibu Aomine tambah berbinar, tak beda dengan sang suami yang memberi senyum kalem penuh harap (?).

Aomine menyesali perbuatannya, seharusnya dia tak menceritakan apa-apa pada orang tuanya. Ini malah membuat mereka tambah berharap dan Aomine mungkin saja akan terejerat pada belenggu kepura-puraan ini lebih lama lagi. Hidup memang rumit. Yang sabar ya tokoh utama.

.

.

.

"A-a-ampuuun Akashi_cchi_! Huuwaaa...Kuroko_cchi_ selamatkan aku...uwaaa! Akashi_cchi_ guntingmu nyaris mengenaiku...huuwaaaa!"

"Memang itu tujuanku Ryouta, biarkan gunting-guntingku melubangi seluruh badanmu." Seluruh _gym_ mengheningkan cipta bersama. Miris dengan keadaan sang _copycat_. Mungkin hidupnya tak akan lama lagi.

"_Matte_ Akashi-_kun_, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau sangat ingin membunuh Kise-_kun_?"

"Karena Kise bodoh." Sahut Midorima sembari menenteng rambu jalan (?).

_Munch munch_."Bukan karena itu Mido-_chin_, tapi karena Kise-_chin_ mengganggu momen AoAka yang sedang di kamar."

_Blush_

Wajah kedua korban memerah seketika.

"Atsushi/Murasakibara!"

"A-aku tidak bermaksud mengganggu-_ssu_! Aku hanya korban penarikan ibunya Aomine_cchi-ssu_!" bela si pirang yang kini terpojok di sudut gym.

"Haaaa! Apa yang Dai-_chan_ dan Akashi-_kun_ lakukan di kamar Mukkun?" jiwa _fujoshi_ si pink aktif seketika. Si ungu menggeleng malas.

"Tanya langsung saja pada si pelaku tindak asusila _nanodayo_." Si _megane_ melirik pada Aomine yang mematung dibawah _ring_.

"Midorima-_teme_! Apa maksudmu pelaku tindak asusila, aku tak melakukan apa-apa pada Akashi!" bela Aomine.

"Jadi Dai-_chan_, bisa kau ceritakan apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku tak melakukan apa-apa sungguh, kau tanya saja pada Akashi."

"Dia nyaris memperkosaku." Jawab Akashi datar. Aomine membelalakan matanya.

"A-aku tida_"

"Mine-_chin_ aku akan membunuhmu." Aura Murasakibara mengelam.

"Aomine-_kun_ selain kau jadi anak durhaka ternyata kau juga penjahat kelamin."

**Ohok**!

Kata-kata itu mengena indah di _kokoro_ Aomine.

"I-itu semua murni kecelakaan! Akashi, aku tak ada niat untuk me-me-memperko-kosamu, su-sungguh!"

"Aku tak mempermasalahkan kejadian itu." Gym hening, hanya deru nafas Kise yang tersenggal.

"Lalu?" para mahkluk warna-warni meneleng kompak.

"Sebenarnya aku berterima kasih pada Ryouta karena telah menyelamatkanku dari tindak asusila_" mata merah tajamnya menatap Aomine.

**Glup**. Aomine menelan ludah susah payah."Lalu kenapa kau mengincar Kise-_kun_, Akashi-_kun_?"

Akashi menahan nafas sebentar."Ryouta telah mempermalukan Seiyuuko di depan kedua orang tua Daiki."

Koor 'Ehhh?' menggema.

"A-apa yang aku lakukan-_ssu_?!" Kise kembali panik.

"Kau telah merendahkan harga diri Seiyuuko." Ucap Akashi datar.

"Memang apa yang Ki-_chan_ lakukan?" Momoi semakin penasaran dengan kejadian kemarin malam.

"Dia_" kalimat Akashi mengantung.

"Dia?"

.

.

.

"Dia bilang Seiyuuko terlalu kecil untuk menggapai toples kue di rak atas."

**Krik krik krik**

**BRUUUAAKK**

**GUBRAAK**

**GABRUUK**

Meong (?)

Detik berikutnya terdengar suara gedebukan(?). Para pendengar (GOM minus Akashi plus Momoi) saling tindih dengan tidak elitnya. Satu hal yang mereka pelajari mulai hari ini. Topik dengan kata 'kecil, mungil, pendek, kurang tinggi' itu menjadi hal yang sangat membahayakan kalau dibahas di depan sang kapten. Lihatlah sekarang sang kapten nampak sangat _OOC_ dia mengembungkan pipinya sembari memutar-mutar gunting merahnya.

'_Kawaii_.' Dua orang sekaligus memikirkan kata yang sama, siapa lagi kalau bukan si ungu dan si biru tua. Sepertinya mereka benar-benar telah terhipnotis oleh pesona _loli bin moe_nya Akashi Seijuurou.

Moment _awkward_ itu berlangsung sekitar lima menit. Tak ada yang sama sekali ingin memulai pembicaraan. Momoi terlalu sibuk membayangkan hal yang 'iya-iya'. Kuroko mulai haus (?). Kise tengah berdoa dengan khusyuk karena tak jadi merenggang nyawa. Midorima dia sibuk dengan pikiran _tsundere_nya yang menyangkal kalau Akashi _crossdresser_ tidaklah imut. Aomine dan Murasakibara masih satu pikiran, Akashi/chin tambah manis kalau sedang ngambek ternyata.

"_Etto_, Akashi-_kun_?" semua menoleh kearah si biru muda. Suara datar itu mampu menyadarkan mereka dari kesibukan pikiran mereka.

"Ada apa Tetsuya?"

"Bagaimana acara pertunangan kalian? Sudah bisa dibatalkan?"

Hening.

"Iya, bagaimana perkembangannya Dai-_chan_?"

Mata merah dan biru tua menatap kompak si pirang. Si pirang yang awalnya sudah merasa selamat dari terkaman si merah, kini kembali was-was karena ada dua mahkluk yang sangat ingin memangsanya.

"A-aku kenapa lagi-ssu?" mata Kise mulai berair.

"Kise menyetujui pertunangan Aomine dan Akashi."

"EHHH!" suara nyaring Momoi melengking.

"Maaaffkan aakuuuuu...pembicaraan ibu Aominecchi sangat menyentuh-ssu!"

"Menyentuh bagaimana Ki-_chan_?"

"Ibu Aominecchi bilang kalau dia ingin mempunyai anak perempuan-_ssu_, ekspresinya juga sangat menyedihkan, aku tersentuh-_ssu_ apalagi ibunya Aominecchi sangat mengharapkan Seiyuukocchi jadi menantunya-_ssu_, dia juga bilang kalau Seiyuukocchi itu menantu ideal-_ssu_, aku kan jadi galau kalau menolaknya-_ssu_." Jelas si pirang panjang lebar."Lagipula ini salah Aominecchi juga-_ssu_ dia bikin ibunya berharap!" Kise memanyunkan bibirnya sambil menunjuk Aomine. Dan diiringi anggukan dari teman-temannya.

"He! Kenapa aku!"

"Secara garis besar ini semua memang salahmu Aomine-_kun_."

"Te-tetsu!"

"Iya, Tetsu-_kun_ benar, seandainya kau jujur dari awal masalahmu tak akan sampai jadi seperti ini Dai-_chan_."

"Ke-kenapa kalian_"

"Aku tak mau membantumu lagi _nanodayo_."

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab dengan perbuatanmu sendiri Mine-_chin_, jangan merepotkan orang lain."

Aomine merasa _background_ dibelakangnya gelap. Dan hanya dirinya yang mendapat pencahayaan. Teman-temannya perlahan pergi meninggalkannya. Dia sendirian tak ada seorangpun yang berada didekatnya, tak ada yang peduli. Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Kalau dia jujur orang tuanya akan sangat kecewa. Sedangkan kalau dia tidak jujur orang tuanya akan lebih kecewa daripada ia berkata jujur!

Aaarrgh ini terlalu berat.

"Daiki." Secerca cahaya terang datang dari langit. Dia terlalu silau untuk melihat siapa orang itu. Tapi dari suaranya dia sudah dapat menebak siapa dia.

"A-a-akashi." Si _darkblue_ terbata, tangannya menggapai sosok itu, pandangannya menerawang.

"Kau seperti orang bodoh Daiki, ini klub basket bukan panggung teater."

e-eh?

Dunia Aomine kembali berwarna. Di depannya berdiri si kapten seorang diri. Dan entah kenapa tangannya terjulur kearah Akashi."A-akashi dimana yang lain?"

"Mereka sudah pulang, kau terlalu lama bengong seperti orang bodoh hingga kau tak memperdulikan ajakan Satsuki dan Ryouta untuk ke kombini."

Begitukah? Sesibuk itukah dia dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Emm, begitu ya?" Aomine menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, gelagat-gelagat orang gugup."Kau sendiri tidak pulang Akashi?"

"Aku masih ada keperluan."

"Ohh." Canggung, ya kata itu yang sangat cocok untuk menggambarkan keadaan dimana Akashi dan Aomine yang hanya berdua."Ba-baiklah kalau begitu aku pulang duluan, _j-jya_." Aomine berbalik badan berniat untuk segera berganti baju.

"Daiki." Namun suara itu membuat langkahnya terhenti."Sampai kapan akting ini berjalan?"

Ah Aomine sedang tak ingin membahas itu sekarang, dia pusing."A-akan aku akhiri dengan cepat, a-agar aku tak merepotkan kalian terus."

**Tap tap tap**

Akashi berjalan mendekatinya."Kejujuranmu akan membuat mereka kecewa."

Itu benar. Aomine menunduk."Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan?" dia menghela nafas."Semakin lama aku diamkan akan semakin membuat mereka kecewa."

Hening. Aomine sedang serius berpikir Akashi nampak tenang dan terkesan tak peduli.

Detik berikutnya, si _darkblue_ mendongak wajahnya nampak berseri-seri."Aku tau jalan keluarnya!"

"Apa?"

"Kita jadian beneran, bagaimana?"

**Krik krik krik**

Akashi memandang Aomine dengan ekspresi yang sulit ditebak.

**To be Continue**

Holaaa! Sepertinya fic ini bakal ada beberapa chapter lagi biar sampe ke final chap XD

Gomen jika tidak memuaskan, di sini saya hanya ingin menampilkan kegalauan Aomine, meski Cuma sedikit u.u

Terima kasih review, fav, follow, view dan visitny :D

Akhir kata, mohon kerja samanya :D

RRNRd


End file.
